


Locked Up

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [63]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Handcuffs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Owen Strand is a Troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:a concept: tk and carlos using handcuffs in bed and carlos loses the keys and they start freaking out and owen comes home early to find them
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 5
Kudos: 247





	Locked Up

“Well well well, what do we have here boys?”

“Dad!”

“Captain Strand!”

Both boys jumped, Carlos nearly falling off the bed and TK’s hands rattling uselessly against the headboard.

“Dad this is uh, well it’s exactly what it looks like,” TK sighed, slumping against the bed.

“I think you were looking for these,” Owen dangled a set of silver keys between his fingers.

“Where did you find those?” Carlos was having a really hard time looking his boyfriend’s dad in the eye.

“Downstairs on the coffee table with your belt. Now how ‘bout you unlock my son and we’ll have a talk about how this happened.”

“Dad I would really rather not.”

“Too bad. Get some clothes on, I’ll wait downstairs.”

Carlos buried his head in his hands as Owen left the room.

“I’m never going to be able to look your dad in the eye. Like ever.”

“I’d try and comfort you but I’m a little tied up.”

“Shit sorry.”

Carlos took the key from where Owen had laid it on the nightstand and unlocked the handcuffs. He rubbed the marks on his wrist gently, making sure the cuffs hadn’t broken the skin.

“Are you okay?” he pressed a kiss to both palms.

“Yeah I’m fine. Kinda wishing the ground would open up and swallow me whole but otherwise I’m okay.”

“Yeah me too.”

They both redressed themselves and Carlos did his best to smooth the wrinkles out of his t-shirt.

“Babe he walked in on us when you had me handcuffed to the bed, I think your shirt being wrinkled is the least of your problems.”

“You’re probably right.”

They walked downstairs hand in hand. Carlos couldn’t contain the blush that spread across his cheeks when he looked at Owen, lounging on the couch.

“Okay guys let’s have a little talk,” he tried to keep his voice serious, but one look at them sent him into a laughing fit. “How- how the hell did that happen? Seriously Carlos what kind of cop loses the keys to his handcuffs.”

“Well uh,” Carlos cleared his throat and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I was a little caught up in the moment.”

“I can tell. TK you’re smarter than that.”

“Dad I was staring at my incredibly hot boyfriend in his uniform. The last thing I was thinking about was that handcuffs need keys.”

“TK,” Carlos slapped his arm.

“Carlos,” he imitated.

“Boys, boys. TK you’re twenty eight and I can’t ground you, and quite frankly this is hilarious. So I’m gonna let you off with a warning, next time you want to get kinky,” Carlos buried his head in his hands, “Remember the damn keys. Understood?”

“Yep.”

“Yes sir.”

“Alright,” Owen stood up and grabbed his coat. “I’m heading out with Zoe. Have fun, but not too much fun. Carlos do you know where your keys are?”

“Yep, yes sir.”

Owen chuckled and slauted them before heading out the door.

Carlos groaned and rubbed hand over his face, “We are never having sex again.”


End file.
